vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (DC Extended Universe)
Summary The Joker is an infamously extreme and formidable psychopathic crime lord from Gotham City, being at the very top of the city's criminal underworld, greatly feared by other crime bosses. The Joker is an extremely malevolent and evil individual, being a complete psychopath, with seemingly no regard for human life, and a ruthless sadist whom takes sadistic pleasure in torturing others to achieve his goals, evidenced by when he brutally murdered Robin, and left a jocular spray-painted message for Batman on the damaged Robin suit, as well as when the Joker cruelly implanted a nano-bomb into Dr. Van Criss' neck, even after the latter had agreed to comply due to the Joker already having the man's wife hostage. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Joker Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius level intellect, Weapon Mastery (Joker is a highly skilled marksman, killing several Navy SEALs from the hijacked helicopter, when he and his Joker's gang goons opened fire on the Suicide Squad) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Harley Quinn) Speed: Unknown, Possibly Subsonic (Comparable to Harley Quinn) Lifting Strength: Likely Above Average Human Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Harley Quinn) Stamina: High Range: Melee, Hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Heavily customized handgun, Gold-plated rifle, Colt M4A1 Intelligence: Genius (Joker is an extremely intelligent and formidable genius, able to go toe-to-toe with the tactical and detective genius Batman for years. Joker, much like his arch nemesis Batman, is an immensely formidable genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. Joker is a genius in the art of deception, which is what allowed him to easily trick the Van Criss Laboratories guard and enter the facility, as well as discreetly trick Monster T into saying the wrong thing to Joker's face about Harley, giving Joker an excuse to sadistically murder him. Joker is an expert at superbly getting into people's heads and manipulating them. Joker is a genius at escaping unscathed in extremely dangerous situations, despite staggering odds, with him notably somehow escaping from his submerged Jokermobile before Batman dives underwater, and somehow surviving the explosion of the helicopter he was on, most likely due to somehow escaping from it just in time, without Harley Quinn or Amanda Waller noticing. Joker, as a crime boss at the very top of Gotham City's criminal underworld, is a highly skilled and charismatic leader, inspiring fierce loyalty from all of his numerous Joker's gang goons, since even after he is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, they organize an attack on the facility to break their leader out, and Joker tirelessly deploys them to discover the location of his girlfriend Harley Quinn, with great success. Joker, as an exceptionally powerful and influential crime boss, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further his criminal ambitions.) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, His insanity occasionally impairs his higher thinking, though Joker almost always makes up for this with his tactical, strategic, and escapology skills. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Crazy Characters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Users